Clan
Info A clan is an in-game faction created by a player. Clans are often made for competitive or social reasons and allow players to work together in special clan matches or to gain special skills. All clans can have a name up to 25 characters, a 5 character clan tag that shows up next to a clan member's username in matches, and a feature that allows a clan member to "contribute" up to 75% of their earnings to the clan. The clan feature can be accessed in-game through the "career" option. Clan skills Clans have a total of 31 skills which can be unlocked through the use of CR and GP depending on which currency the skill requires. Clans gain currency through "Contribution" which is earned through the voluntary efforts of the clan's members. A clan member can contribute up to 75% of their earnings to their clan by clicking the "CAREER" icon, selecting the "CLANS" tab and adjusting their "Your contribution" slider to their desired level. Clan members can see each other's total accumulated contributions and the portion of their earnings they are contributing. You can get the clan tag to be other colors such as baff10. Clan skills In order you will see the skill name, in-game descrption, in-game bonus and how to unlock the skill seperated by ";" and each skill is individually numbered. Solid team: Additional bonuses to team clanmates, when all 5 player classes are in a current match; Improved hearing, footsteps quieter twice. You can rent it for 150 for 30 days. Clan EFD: Additional EDF grenade for clanmates; +1 EFD grenade to clanmates; you can rent it for 200 for 30 days. Leader I: +20% EXP when you have your clan leader ingame; Clanleader basic training. Requires 12,000,000 to unlock. Leader II: +20 health when you have your clan leader ingame; +20 health. Requires 20,000,000 to unlock. Leader III: All of the clanmates can gain health regen (2 HP/sec) while standing near the clan leader (<2meters); Health regeneration. Requires 24,000,000 to unlock. Customer Bonus I: The customer transfers additional clan EXP and credits for every clan member at the match result; 5% bonus to every clanmember's contribution. Requires 7,000,000 to unlock. Customer Bonus II: The customer transfers more clan EXP and credits for every clan member at the match result; 10% bonus to every clanmember's contribution. Requires 20,000,000 to unlock. Customer Bonus III: Loyalty is appreciated. You get even more clan EXP and credits; 20% bonus to every clanmember's contribution. Requires 25,000,000 to unlock. Clan drills I: Basic clan training, focused on physical drills; +5 health; requires 3,000,000 to unlock. Clan drills II: Advanced clain training, focused on other clans neutralization; +10% EXP for anticlan kills. Requires 5,000,000 to unlock. Clan drills III: Special clan training, focused on movement speed; +4 mobility. Requires 9,000,000 to unlock. Clan drills IV: One for all, and all for one - you gain all of the assist kill EXP; Full EXP for assists. Requires 12,000,000 to unlock. Clan damage: Additional tactical and technical training for clans; +4 primary weapon damage to all clanmates. You can rent it for 400,000 for 30 days. Clan armor: Every clanmate get new armor plates; +20 armor points to clanmates. You can rent it for 700,000 for 30 days. Gunsmith influence: When a gunsmith is in a team - all of the clanmates gain a decreased weapon deteriotation by 2 times; Descreased weapon deterioration. You can rent it for 400,000 for 30 days. Tactical capture: Special training, focused on tactical point capture and neutralization in TC gamemode; increased by 10% EXP for point capture/neutralization for all the clanmates. You can rent it for 100,000 for 30 days. Specialization Skills These skills will only apply to you if you are the same class. You are either a Scout, Sniper, Assault, Destroyer, and Gunsmith class. Your class is determined by the most SP spent on one of the skill trees. Scout Scout Specialization I: Special clan training for scouts; +50% active sonar time, +10 accuracy. Requires 6,000,000 to unlock. Scout specialization II: All the scouts in a clan get binoculars with adjustable zoom (B key); Clan scouts get binoculars. Requires 15,000,000 to unlock. Scout specialization III: Additional binocular function - enemy identification; Visual target ID. Requires 3,500 to unlock. Assault Assault specialization I: Additional magazine and increased penetration ammo for assault operators in a clan; +10 penetration, +1 magazine to primary weapon. Requires 9,000,000 to unlock. Assault specialization II: All of the assault class operators get thermal vision goggles (B key); Thermal vision goggles. requires 25,000,000 to unlock. Assault specialization III: Technical abillity to identify teammates in thermal vision; Friend or foe identification. Requires 2,000 to unlock. Sniper Sniper specialization I: Special sniper training for clans; +7 mobility, +30% EXP. Requires 8,000,000 to unlock. Sniper specialization II: All snipers get antiflare grid; antiflare optics. Requires 22,000,000 to unlock. Sniper specialization III: Ability to change magnification of sniper rifle optics (B key); Adjustable optics. Requires 2,500 to unlock. Destroyer r Destroyer specialization I: '''+20 armor and +15 health. Requires 10,000,000 to unlock. '''Destroyer specialization II: Additional physical preperation for clan destroyers; +20 armor and +15 health. Requires 18,000,000 to unlock. Destroyer specialization III: Ability to replenish ammo of your clanmates; Ammo replenishment. Requires 3,400 to unlock. Gunsmith Gunsmith specialization I: A gunsmith needs less kills to gain support devices, also +10 Primary weapon damage; faster support acquisition, +10 primary weapon damage. Requires 7,000,000 to unlock. Gunsmith specialization II: Increased beacon placement/defusion speed by 2 times, increased tactical point capture by 2 times; Fast placement/defuse, fast tactical point capture. Requires 9,000,000 to unlock. Gunsmith specialization III: Clan gunsmith has ability to capture/neutralize tactical point by himself alone; Alone tactical point capture. Requires 2,000 to unlock. Category:Clan Category:Game Features